Super Mario and the Legend of Zelda: The Crystal Stars
by TheSenjuPrincess
Summary: "And now let the Legend begin…." Meet Mario, Link, Peach, Toad, Daisy, North, Luigi, and Navi. Eight individuals who live completely different lives from each other. But when an ancient spirit assembles them together it will be up to them to save the world from destruction from the Great Calamity. Rated: T for violence
1. Prologue

Super Mario and the Legend of Zelda: The Crystal Stars

"_And now let the Legend begin…."_

Meet Mario, Link, Peach, Toad, Daisy, North, Luigi, and Navi. Eight individuals who live completely different lives from each other. But when an ancient spirit assembles them together it will be up to them to save the world from destruction from the Great Calamity.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Long ago.. in the far distant past… _

_A great war took place it all began when the King of Evil rose from the depths with an army of monsters._

_The King of Evil was born into this world by an age-long curse_

_Since the beginning of time, he sought the Triforce to rule everything _

_The Triforce was the ultimate power that only Goddess Hylia can wield._

_In order to protect the world, a great war took place-many lives were lost,_

_but the Evil King was defeated and peace was restored to the land._

_But not for long..._

_His malice leaked into the world like a disease._

_The King of Evil will rise again_

_And so will the goddess._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hi guys! **

**This is a Legend of Zelda and Super Mario crossover and I'm pretty excited. Since a whole lot of people liked my first book I decided to write another. This should be finished today, so I hope it's okay. So what do you think of the prologue? Who is this "King of Evil"? Well, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**P.S. The sequel to Naruto: The Path We Choose should be published tomorrow or on Wednesday so keep an eye out for it and have an amazing day!**

**~BeautifulForestPrincess~**


	2. Birthday Dash, Birthday Dash

**Chapter 1: Birthday Bash, Birthday Crash**

**-Hyrule Castle-**

The ballroom in Hyrule Castle was filled to the brim with Hylian, Zora, Rito, Gorons, Toads, and Gerudo were walking around laughing playing games and in good cheer. The reason for this was because it was Princess Zelda's birthday and King Rhoam threw a big party for his beloved daughter. In the midst of good cheer was Peach, Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and Toad, King Rhoam invented Peach to the festival as a guest of honor since the two kingdoms are allies and since they haven't seen Bowser for six months the princess happily accepted the invention. Mario, on the other hand, wasn't too big on the whole thing. "I'm telling you this isn't a good idea." Mario grumbled taking a sip of wine _(What if Bowser invading the castle?) _he thought in terror. A thought bubble was visible and it showed a cartoonish looking Bowser breathing fire at the castle.

Luigi and Toad sweatdropped at his antics

"Will you stop? It's been forever since we had a chance to relax!" Luigi groaned and that was the truth. It was another peaceful morning at the castle which was NOT normal at all and it's been like that for six months since they've seen Bowser and in all honesty, it was getting into the plumber's head. "Dude, we're at a birthday party will ya just chill out?" Toad snapped rubbing his head in annoyance muttering under his breath. On the upper level of the ballroom, a young man sat down at a lone table, he was wearing a black hood silently so it was impossible to see what he looked like. "What can I get for you sir?" a waiter asked

"Two Noble Pursuits please." the stranger said handing him the menu. As the waiter went to the kitchen to take the order a blue ball of light flew out of his hood and flew over to the crowd below where Zelda was.

King Rhoam was wearing his royal attire and he was talking to two princesses about the Guardians, the ancient Sheikah technology that they found. Peach said she was wearing her famous pink dress with her crown glimmering in the light while Daisy, on the other hand, was wearing an orange shirt and dark orange shorts, for some odd reason, the Princess of Sarasaland wasn't wearing her crown. Next to her was was a beautiful young woman with short blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a beautiful dark blue dress and a crown was glittering in the light. Her name was Princess Zelda, heir to the hyrulean throne and King Rhoam's daughter. "So Princess Peach, you found more guardians." Zelda asked her green eyes glittered with excitement

"Yes, the report says that the researchers from the Research Institute found them outside of Delfino Plaza. According to the locals, they're deactivated and the research team has already secured them."

"I heard a rumor that not all of them on our side, is still alright to use them?" Daisy asked everyone heard of the fairytales when Calamity Ganon appeared over one hundred years ago. During that war, the three powerful nations joined forces and defeated him, but in response, he took possession of the sheikah technology. Luckily for them, they managed to stop Calamity Ganon from controlling all over them by burying them underground. The three nations that won the war and hid the guardians were the people of the Great Three Countries:

**Hyrule**.

**The Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Sarasaland**.

"It's the only way to defeat the X-Naunt Nation. Not only that the fortune teller's prophecy of an evil more dangerous than Calamity Ganon is still too real we must use every advantage we have to stop them." Zelda said to the brown-haired princess. The X-Naunt Nation hailed from the northwest of Sarasaland. Last year they declared war was ruled by Sir Grodus, an evil man and with his X-Army, he declared war on Sarasaland managed to kill everyone in the royal family except for Princess Daisy. In a desperate attempt to protect their kingdom the Mushroom Kingdom took the princess as their own until it was safe and Sarasaland was still fighting against the X-Army. Peach gave Rhoam a yellow file where the report was in. "I would like you to assemble a small team to come and assist us in the study." she requested

"I'll send this to Robbie and tell him to go Delfino Plaza in three days. We'll get them in working order so we can defeat the cursed X-Army. We must also take the fortune teller's procephy to heart." he said.

A tense silence came over them.

"It has been said that Grodus rose to power thanks to Ganon's malice that he collected and harvest for the past fifteen years. But if Calamity Ganon isn't the real threat, and just a puppet who's the **real mastermind**?" Peach asked the blonde princess sighed Daisy placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. That was a good question and the fact that there was someone out pulling the strings of the two most terrifying beings that the world has ever seen was even more terrifying. Daisy walked over to the mushroom princess and place a hand on her shoulders, "No need to worry Peach-wait what the?!" she shrieked pointing to the hylian princess's now floating crown.

Just then, the same blue ball of light from earlier grabbed Zelda's crown and flew away towards the unknown stranger who took the two bottles of noble pursuit and ran out the door. "IT'S THE BLACK-HOOD THIEF! STOP HIM!" a castle guard yelled. And was once a birthday celebration turned into a high-speed chase to catch the thief. "Damn it this bad." Mario said following the guards out the ballroom. Most people have heard of the Black-Hood Thief who stole gems, money, and other valuable items from others. His latest act was stealing the Thunder Helm from Gerudo Town nobody knew who exactly he was and he's never been caught before. Mario ran through the luxurious halls and only saw castle guards lying on the floor. _(Damn it! Where did he go?) _he asked himself, Hyrule Castle was bigger than Peach's castle so it was easy to get lost and that gave the thief the advantage. "Damn it! Where did he go?" he asked himself

"Mario…. over here." an injured guard called

"Hey, you okay?" the plumber asked helping him stand

"Yeah, I'm alright, one thing about the Black-Hood Thief is that he doesn't kill anyone just knocks them out." the guard said.

"Where did he go?"

"Towards the courtyard, if you hurry you can catch him." the guard said

"Thanks, I'll get Zelda's crown back promise," he said before taking off again.

In the courtyard, the thief hid behind a wall as the group of soldiers passed him by. He climbed up the wall and jumped over the fence making his way down the road towards the town. "Nice job Navi. That was easier than I thought." he grinned looking at the blue ball of light. The light dimmed down revealing itself to be a fairy with with blue curly hair and purple eyes and the fairy wore a light blue knee-length dress and slippers on her feet.

"I told you that taking the crown would be easier during the party. And Link you said we should have done it during the night." Navi snickered. Link slowed down and took off his hood scratching his head. He had blonde hair that almost looked brown and piercing blue eyes, he wore a blue tunic given to him by his grandfather and tan-colored pants with brown boots and most women would consider him to be very handsome. "HEY, YOU GIVE BACK THE CROWN!" Mario yelled

"Groose was right these guys just don't quit." Link said putting his hood back on

"Come on we'll lose him in the forest." Navi said rushing for cover in the tree and Link was close on her tracks jumping over the river. Mario jumped over the river and chased after him, "STOP!" he yelled.

**-Sacred Grounds Ruins-**

The sacred grounds ruins was located right outside Castle Town. In those woods was a beautiful hylian with pale blonde hair, her bangs were swept to the right side of her face behind her ear, and she had soft brown eyes that matched the small patch of freckles around her nose. She wore a long pale blue tunic that had short sleeves and brown shorts underneath, but the most unique thing about her was that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Next to her was small blupee sleeping using ger bare feet as a pillow. The girl was holding a small harp in her arms singing to her heart's content as the animals wandered over to her being attracted to the calm aura surrounding her.

"_En dashe bu..nobe shundu_

_Tien shutwu..kwenu salei."_

She was so entranced in her song she didn't notice a small pool of malice emerging from the ground making its way towards her. "Good evening North lovely weather isn't it?" Link asked the girl holding the harp. Unknowing to them both the malice retreated back into the ground waking the blupee. The adorable creature looked around before jumping onto Link's shoulder nuzzling his face. "Nice to see you too Dewy." he chuckled petting the furry creature much to its happiness. "Hyrule Castle? Really? Link I know you mean well, but if the soldiers catch you they'll throw in jail." North with worriedness laced in her voice. Link and North have been best friends since they were five years old. They grew up in the seaside village catching frogs and playing in the water. Link reached in his pocket and place a bag of rupees in her hand. "The village needs the money you know that," he said softly.

Link was right and she knew that.

Lurelin Village was a small fishing village off the coast of the East Necluda. It was completely isolated from civilization it was a beautiful place with lush jungles, clean air, and brilliant deep blue sea. But it was also hard to sell their goods to other towns because they were so far away from them. The distance affected the village's trade market despite this the villagers just like one big family and did the best they could by traveling far and wide to sell their products. Some people even stole things to sell in order to buy food for their families. North looked at her long-time childhood friend with a soft smile, "I know that. I just want you to be careful."

"Aren't I always? Here this is for you." Link said giving her a bottle of Noble Pursuit

"You know I don't drink Link." North teased taking the bottle

"Please?" Link said giving her his best puppy dog face. North rolled her eyes taking a sip of alcohol and so did the young man with a huge smile on his face, and ended up drinking the rest of her noble pursuit as well. Just while they were about to leave Mario burst through the trees. "Found ya thief!" Mario yelled appearing from the trees

"W-Who are you?" North stammered slightly not knowing how the situation was going to go.

"Hey you're not one of the castle guards!" Navi said after taking a closer look at the newcomer. Just then Peach, Toad, and Daisy ran over behind Mario realizing that they found the thief they made a circle around him. "Return Princess Zelda's crown now." Peach demanded

"And if I don't." Link mocked silently drawing a dagger

"Um, you guys." Luigi whimpered looking rather pale as he looked at the sky as it began to turn a sickening red.

"Look you don't have a choice just give it up!" Daisy said cracking her knuckles. North put her harp away and pulled out a wooden bow that was yellow on the edge. _(She has the Falcon Bow. Is she his companion) _Mario analyzed shifting his footing as the archer placed an arrow on the string. "Please leave us be." the archer stated

"Guys-"

"After you give us back the crown."

"Guys the-"

"Not a chance!"

"Then we'll take it by force!"

"**THE BLOOD MOON IS HERE!" **Luigi screamed gaining their attention, but it was too late. The red-colored moon was hovering overhead like a drop of blood as the sky began to darken. From the blood moon, a massive vortex began to form and it was coming this way. A golden aura cloaked North's body like a coat shocking everyone then a powerful rush of wind threw her into the air. "LINK!" she screamed

"Hang on North!" Link yelled grabbing her hand, but he was being lifted into the air. They all grabbed each other's hand holding on for dear life, however, a tree s

slammed into all of them causing them they all fell into the vortex.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Strange things do occur during a blood moon, but it never created a vortex. What happened to our heroes? Where did they go? We'll just have to find out next time on Super Mario and the Legend of Zelda: The Crystal Stars.**

**I hope all of you have a nice day and thanks for reading!**


	3. North's Nightmare! The Shrine of Stars

**Chapter 2: North's Nightmare! The Shrine of Stars!**

Title Theme:

To change the world!

And my myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief has always been forever in me

This world's getting worst to my dismay~

and I simply look the other way~

**No longer!**

I falter no longer!

I worry no longer!

I tremble no longer!

Cause now I must choose

you gave me the courage to stand and take action

(you gave me hope I will never lose!)

One time my soul was as dark as the night

but you enter my soul with your light!

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall fight for the new

(I'll open up my windows to see the sky so blue~)

To change the world!

And my myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief will always be important to me!

* * *

_**Deep below the ground was a massive ruins filled with luminous stones that acted like a light source. Malice began to creep up the stairs to the ruins, making its way to the center. In the center was a lone figure being held down by a glowing hand, but the glowing hand soon disappear. Malice rose from the ground and the lone figure that was previously being pinned down was now standing with malice in his eyes had a wicked grin and reached out towards her.**_

"NO! GETAWAY!" North screamed failing around

"Woah! Calm down, girl!" Daisy protest grabbing her arms so she wouldn't hurt her or herself. She opened her eyes shakily got to her feet, "W-Who are you? Where's Link?" North demanded

"I can ask you the same question." Daisy said sassily

"Right here!" Link called jogging over to them followed by Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad. Relieved to see him she ran over to him wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug which he returned. "You're looking kinda pale are you alright?" he asked

"I-I think so." she lied thinking back on the nightmare she had. It felt so real, she could still hear the man's beating heart in the background _(What was that dream about?) _she thought as a chill went down her spine. "Does anyone know where are we? It looks like we're in outer space." Toad piped up.

Toad was right it really did look like they were outer space and it was truly a sight to behold. Stars were everywhere scattered around like dots with multiple galaxies and nebulas lit up the night sky. "How did we get here?" Mario asked

"No idea. The last thing I remember was the vortex." Luigi said scratching his head. Then Link reached in his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular object with sheikah designs all over it. "What is that?" Peach asked looking over the hylian's shoulder

"This is a sheikah slate princess. Been in my family for years and it can be used for many things, one of them is as a GPS." he answered taking some pictures of the area with his slate before tapping a few buttons on the touch screen.

**Gps System: Location Unknown**

"Impossible even the sheikah slate can't find our location." Link sighed putting it away. Suddenly, a bright light appeared right before their eyes causing them to cover their eyes when the light died down a woman like spirit. Most of her body was mostly purple with green laces around her legs and she has purplish-blue cloak like arms. The woman stared at them with pupilless eyes as if she was expecting them.

"_Welcome to the Shrine of Stars." _she said her voice echoing through space.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHE FLOATING!" Luigi screamed

**SLAP!**

Luigi was laying on the ground with swollen red cheeks and had tears in his eyes standing over him was an angry brown-haired princess, "You idiot it's called levitation!"

"Who are you?" North asked

"_My name is Fi, spirit of the Master Sword. I have been waiting for you heroes of the Goddess, Your Grace." _she said in a feminine robotic monotone voice

"Your Grace? What are you talking about? I'm not Hylia my name is North." she said nervously waiting for an explanation.

"_...My apologies."_

Noticing the rising tension Navi spoke up. "That's a good question where are we?" the fairy asked

"_This hall is called the Shrine of Stars a place that balances light and darkness. All of you were being sucked into a vortex by evil I was the one who saved all of you." _Fi explained. Peach took a bold step towards the spirit and bowed. "Thank you for saving us Fi, but what why are you calling heroes?" she asked still confused at the situation. Fi levitated towards a pedestal motioning them to follow her. There was a stone pedestal that had an old book cover with a gold star as the cover it pulses with energy as it hovering in the air for all of them to see which showed a hologram of the earth. "_All of you. It has always been your destiny to protect the world. This book is the Book of Stars it was written by Her Grace several millennia ago, its purpose is to guide the heroes on their quest to find the seven Crystal Stars. When these stars are together they have the power to seal evil away forever." _Fi said. North thought back her nightmare how the malice filled her mind and how the corpse glared at her with so much hatred as he tried to break her neck.

"So the dreams that we've been having about the world being destroyed must have been goddess "trying to warn us." Daisy analyzed.

"What dreams?" Link and Navi asked in unison

"Yeah you must be right it makes sense." Luigi replied. _(Mario, Peach, Daisy, Toad, and Luigi had the exact same dream but it's different from mine.) _the hylian harpist said to herself which frustrated her even more. Whose corpse was that and what did it all mean? She decided to ask the spirit later on just then Book of Stars lowered itself into her arms. "_This portal is the shrine's exit go through here. We will meet again soon." _Fi said fading away until she was nowhere in sight.

"Fi, please wait!" North called the portal was growing bigger and bigger until they fell into the portal.

**-Mushroom Kingdom-**

"Princess! Master Mario! Please wake up!" someone cried out in distress Peach opened her eyes and saw her loyal adviser and father figure Toadsworth. "T-Toadsworth what happened?" she asked as he helped her to her feet the rest of her friends were slowly regaining consciousness too, several toad guards were with them along with Toadette a good friend and medical student from Ro Town. "You guys what happened?" she asked

"Why are back we home?" Mario said. Toadette looked at him like he grew a second head and told him that Zelda told them about the party and what happened. The two of them were on their way there until they saw them on the shooting star summit. Luckily for Link, he wasn't wearing his black hood so nobody recognized him. "So come on what happen?" Toadette asked

"Not know Toadette we'll explain everything back at the castle." Peach said calmly hiking down the summit with the group.

Back at Peach's castle everyone gathered in the dining hall for dinner. The dining hall had pristine white tiled floors, four beautiful chandeliers, and a long table with fourteenth chairs on each side. The windows have red drapes and across the room was the door to the kitchen. Peach retold the events of the Shrine of Stars, Fi, the crystal stars, and the legend. Toadsworth and Toadette silently listened to the story intensely until the princess concluded. "Well, it seems like we have quite an enigma here." Toadsworth said cleaning his glasses

"So you are guys are destined to save the world by the goddess? That's kinda unbelievable." Toadette said

"Yet it's all true and I'm gonna find the crystal stars!" Daisy declared.

Everybody looked at her in shock.

"Daisy are you nuts!" Luigi cried not believing in what she was saying.

"No, I'm not this is the chance to save my kingdom! For two years I've haven't been able to do anything to stop Grodus. My people...they're suffering I can feel it I have to do something to help them. I know it sounds crazy, but this is a risk I'm willing to take." the Sarasslandian princess said with a fire in her eyes.

"Me too I'm not gonna let you all by yourself because I' m gonna his and Bowser's assss!" Mario stood up and one by one everyone decided to help find the crystal stars. Just then Fi appeared before them with a smile on her face causing Toad to fall out of his chair in total shock. "_I'm glad that you decided to accept your fate." _she smiled

"Fi, we're ready to take on this challenge and save the world." Navi cheered

"_This will be a dangerous journey and you will be tested beyond the limit. Once you start you cannot stop this is the will of Her Grace." _Fi said

"We're ready!" they said in unison.

"_Then let the Legend begin."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: The theme song DOES NOT belong to me! All credit goes to the YouTuber SovereignVA and his School of Smash series, it's really cool and funny so take a look! **

**The gang decided to search for the crystal stars so they can gain the power to stop the X-nauts so it's time to find the location of the first crystal star: The Diamond Star! Thanks again for all of your support you guys are the best, let me know what you think about the upcoming mission.**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	4. The Beginning of an Adventure!

Title Theme:

To change the world!

And my myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief has always been forever in me

This world's getting worst to my dismay~

and I simply look the other way~

**No longer!**

I falter no longer!

I worry no longer!

I tremble no longer!

Cause now I must choose

you gave me the courage to stand and take action

(you gave me hope I will never lose!)

One time my soul was as dark as the night

but you enter my soul with your light!

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall fight for the new

(I'll open up my windows to see the sky so blue~)

To change the world!

And my myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief will always be important to me!

* * *

"_En dashe bu..nobe shundu_

_Tien shutwu..kwenu salei…_

_...En dashe bu..nobe shundu_

_Tien shutwu..kwenu salei." _North sang softly. It was bright and early in the morning at the castle. The sun slowly began to rise to let the birds know that it was time to wake up. Her song brought a calm aura to the castle grounds and unnoticeable to her Link walked over to her. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her in a hug. "I-I didn't wake you did I?" she stammered her heart skipping a beat.

"Nah, I was already up. We're really far from home huh?" Link spoke

"Yeah, it feels weird being so far away from the sea. We should let the village know that we're okay so they won't be worried." North said she knew that Lurelin villagers would be looking for them.

"Navi's back home she'll explain everything." he reassured her placing his hand on her shoulder. This made her feel better knowing that her family knows where what was going on, but she couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare she's been having. North noticed her blupee was sleeping in Link's arms with a carrot in his mouth

"Hey Link...there's something I want to talk to you about. " she said

"Is it about Dewy? Because I swear I don't know how he got the carrot?"

"No. It's not that. I-I've been having this vision and-"

"Hey there you guys are!" Peach called jogging over. "We're all meeting up in the lounge so come on. Breakfast is waiting!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Link cheered. _(That's Link alright. Never saying no to a good meal I guess I can ask him later.) _North giggled before running after her new friends. Peach's castle was the home to many people from the servants to the princess herself. There were over two hundred and it was easy to get lost but to make it easier the castle was designed into four sections:

**F1: kitchen, library, royal lounge, swimming pool, dining hall**

**F2: servants and guards bedroom quarters**

**F3: Peach and her friends' bedrooms and guest rooms**

**F4: throne room and meeting room**

The royal lounge was argued as the best in the castle. It was a luxurious room with three flat-screen TVs with a bar in the back. There two red love seats across from each other with a coffee table in the middle of the room and it also had a red carpet. There was a pool table, an air hockey table, several video game consoles, and two vending machines. Everyone was gathered together in the lounge that afternoon around the table staring at the ancient book on it. "Alright, so who's going to open the book?" Toad asked

Nobody answered. Nobody moved.

"_**Open it my dear."**_ a mysterious voice said to North

_(Who there?) _North gasp looking around

"_**North this book...it's for you. You are the only one who can read this book." **_the voice continued. Soon she realized that it was the book calling out to her. The hylian girl opening the book's cover and when she did the pages flipped to a certain page by itself. There was something written on the page, the group of friends leaned in to take a closer look. "What kind of language is it written in?" Link asked

"I don't know I've seen this before." Peach said

"Yeah, me either." Mario added

"Then how come I can read it?" North frowned. And just like that Fi appeared in a flash of blue light. The sword spirit was right in front of Toad startling him so badly he fell off the couch, "Fi! How did you get here?" Navi questioned. The sword spirit explained to the fairy that her soul was linked to the Book of Stars and told them that the book was written in the ancient language of the Zonai. Now it made sense they couldn't read it, however, it didn't explain how the musician could. But that was for another time.

"So North, where the first crystal star?" Navi asked looking over her shoulder from his side of the couch. She turned the page which showed a white star on top of a giant mountain. "The first one is called the Diamond Star. It looks like it's on some kind of volcano." she said looking at the page again.

"Wait a minute.." Mario peered closer and grin. "That's Corona Mountain!"

"WHAT?!" Luigi and Toad screamed.

"Hey, you right is Corona Mountain!" Peach smiled

"GOD WHY?!" Toad cried

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Luigi wailed

Link looked at them confused. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, not understanding why they were panicking so much. Toad and Luigi paused and slowly turned their heads in a creepy like manner before exploding in his face. "CORONA MOUNTAIN IS AN ACTIVE VOLCANO! IT ERUPTS ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY!" they screamed-behind them was the image of an erupting volcano. The brown-haired princess growled angrily at them before backhanding them both. "Stop talking nonsense it doesn't erupt that much!" she snapped

"Where is Corona Mountain?" North asked

"It's a five-hour drive from if we go now we'll make it by nightfall." Peach answered

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mario said running out the door with the rest following close behind.

Twenty minutes later everyone was out front of the castle loading their bags in the trunk of Daisy's orange SUV. "Be careful Princess." Toadsworth said

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Peach smiled

"Okay, people let's hit the road!" she announced jumping in the driver's seat. They said their last goodbyes before driving off to Delfino Plaza. Toadsworth sigh softly watching the car drove off into the distance sending a quick prayer for their safety. "Don't worry Toadsworth." Toadette smiled

"I know, but I've been hearing a disturbing rumor at Delfino Plaza that worries me," he said to the young girl.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The final exams are finally over! Hopefully, I'll be able to update faster now. I want to thank you guys for reading my story it really means a lot to me. I hope you all have a nice day!**


	5. Bowser's Attack! The Koopalings Arrives

To change the world!

And by myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief has always been forever in me

This world's getting worst to my dismay~

and I simply look the other way~

**No longer!**

I falter no longer!

I worry no longer!

I tremble no longer!

Cause now I must choose

you gave me the courage to stand and take action

(you gave me hope I will never lose!)

One time my soul was as dark as the night

but you enter my soul with your light!

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall fight for the new

(I'll open up my windows to see the sky so blue~)

To change the world!

And I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief will always be important to me!

* * *

_~Base of Corona Mountain~_

"It says here that Delfino Plaza is a lively town known for its live music and its pub. There's a miniature golf course, a beach resort, and an outlet mall." North read a brochure out loud. Peach snatched the brochure reading it over with a huge grin on her face and let out a girly squeal. "THERE'S A SALE GOING ON! THAT'S IT! We're going to the outlet mall right away once we get there!" she gushed with stars in her eyes

"And get the crystal star." Daisy teased

"Uh. Y-Yeah..right." the mushroom princess stuttered slightly embarrassed. Mario looked at them from his driver's mirror and chuckled then turned his focus back on the road. Luigi was sitting in the passenger's seat while the two princesses were sitting in the middle row talking about the various shops. While the three hylian were sitting in the back loothe window because. Soon the town came into view as they entered the vibrant town. If you look around you could see people going to stores, walking to the beach, and some were even waving at them. The gang arrived at their hotel, the _Royal Corporal _one of the best hotels in town. After parking the car and getting checked in the girls had one room while the guys stayed in the room across the hall. The suite has three separate bedrooms with a kitchen and a small living room in between the bedrooms. After they settled in their rooms the gang went to a restaurant and sat down in a private room. While the two princesses were preparing to go out for dinner the hylian girl waited for the two royals in the living room with her pet blupee Dewy. Her eyes gazed at the mysterious book on the table, quietly making her away towards the coffee table. There was something about the book that was affecting her. Almost familiar to her, North shook her head pushing those thoughts aside. "Is there something on your mind Star Maiden?" Fi asked.

"Why are you calling me that?" North asked confused

"Because you are the chosen one who can read the Book of Stars. It has been foretold by Her Grace that one of you will be able to read the book and choose you North, it is your destiny." Fi explained. Just then something came to her mind.

"Why did you call me Hylia?"

There was a slight pause before the sword spirit looked at the teen."I have been sleeping for over two million years in the Shrine of Stars. Before I went into my slumber the last person I spoke to was Goddess Hylia. When I woke up I assumed you were her because your physical appearances were very similar to her. I apologize for my misunderstanding though." the spirit bowed apologetically

"H-hey there's no need for that ya know!" North sputtered before becoming lost in thought. _(She's been asleep for over two million years. That's a long time to be sleeping) _she thought to herself surprised to hear this alarming news. The conversation ended in silence Daisy entered the room and told them that the blonde princess was almost ready to go. She went to the computer to look up some places to eat for lunch. Meanwhile, North set down a bowl of food for Dewy. The blupee squealed in excitement before eating his food while

"So do you guys have family back in Lurelin Village? Do they know what's going on?" Princess Daisy asked the blue haired fairy still searching online, the fairy sat down on the brown-haired princess' shoulder flexing her wings and arms. "Yeah, Link and I are orphans, but we've been under our village's chief's care. Before we left I told the chief what was going on." Navi explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about North?" The princess asked. Navi looked at the hylian female who was watching her pet eat with a soft smile while softly stroking the strings of her harps humming a song. She brought a calm yet mysterious presence in the room. "She came to our village when she was seven years old, nobody knows where her family is. Not even she knows, infact her name is actually a nickname because she doesn't remember her real name." Navi whispered. It was actually very sad, the King of Hyrule's sister lives in Lurelin Village. She is a famous scientist and she found her unconscious in an abandoned ruins while they were traveling and brought her back to the village. After two weeks she regained consciousness however she didn't know who she was or how she got to the ruins so the king's sister decided to look after her ever since.

"Alright I'm ready!" Peach called wearing a cute light green bikini top and a matching skirt and flip flops. "Girl, we're not on vacation. We're here to find the crystal star.' Daisy reminded, Navi laughing in the background. "Hey! As long as we're in town I am on vacation besides we aren't going to Corona Mountain yet." Peach sang

"Peach we're on an important mission! Hylia gave us this mission, you should take this more seriously!" Navi scolded the blonde haired princess soon there was a knock on the door as Mario opened the door with an impatient look on his face."At least wait until we open the door! We could have been changing!" Navi snapped annoyed

"Well you ain't so our you ready to go yet? The rest of us would like to get something to eat since we've been on the road for three hours." The red capped hero grumbled. Peach laughed softly adjusting her sunglasses. She knew if he was annoyed the others were probably annoyed as well. "Okay, okay let's go grab a bite to eat." She said guestering her friends to follow her.

_~Corona Mountain~_

Bowser was overseeing his minions patrolling the mountainside with his youngest son by his side. They began their operations to take over the tourist town and the sea port which was the largest port in the Mushroom KIngdom. But after he received word from his agents that the love of his life Princess Peach was in town he leaped for joy at the news. _(So I will have Peach and then can all be a family and the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine.) _he grinned evilly remembering the other day.

"_WHAT?!" Bower and his young son Bowser Jr. yelled at once. Kamek flinched at the sound of their screams, muttering inchorencely he straightened out his robe before repeating himself. "I said our spies have spotted Princess Peach in town traveling with a few companions." he said_

"_Really? Mama's here?!" Bowser Jr exclaimed with glee. He grew up hearing about his "mother" from his dad. How they met and fell in love and how she was forced to move away from them because Mario threatened his life when he was a baby. Ever since then, he's been dreaming of the day when they can live together as a family at long last._

Bowser Jr shook his head of the thoughts that were in his mind, despite everything he was told he had his doubts, but there was no reason to worry about that. He turned to his dad who was going over his plans with his top advisor, Kamek. "If Peach is here there's a good chance that Mario is with her. This can complicate our plans for domination." Bowser said

"Don't worry Dad we'll handle him right guys?" Bowser Jr asked his older siblings, Larry. Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig, also known as the Koopalings.

"Yeah!"

"We can do it!"

"Leave everything up to us Boss!"

"Mario doesn't stand a chance against us Dad!"

Bowser looked at his kids as they made their way to Delfino Plaza with their squadron to execute their plan. Meanwhile, at the seafood restaurant enjoying their lunch. "How are we supposed to find the crystal star?" Peach asked Fi. The sword spirit was looking out the window before turning to her. "Each star will resonate its aura to the first legendary hero, then the second, and finally the third. The first one-the Diamond Star will reveal itself to the Goddess Hylia's first hero."

They all out eating on the patio outside listening intently to the sword spirit discussing what they should do now except for Mario, Dewy, and Luigi who were stuffing their food down their throats."So one of us will be chosen as the heroes?" Toad asked.

"Yeah, according to the Book of Stars the gate to the star will reveal itself to the hero, but all of us will be able to sense it." North added taking a sip of her green tea

"I guess our best bet would be to pack and get up early tomorrow to get a head start." Daisy said

"So only three of us will become the legendary heroes." Link began

"That means those three people will be able to get the crystal stars. I wonder why Her Grace chose all of us though?" Navi asked, taking a bite of her fish sandwich. "And if these crystal stars are as powerful as we're told, we can stop Grodus." Mario concluded, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Toad leaned closer to her, squinting his eyes at her. North sweatdropped, "Something's wrong Toad?" she asked.

"A-Are you wearing contacts-OW!"he rubbing his head shrinking away from Daisy

"Don't be rude you idiot!" she snapped, but Link just laughed.

"She is actually, I told it was stupid-OW!" he cried as North kicked his leg and sighed as she took them off.

"I didn't want to wear them, but Professor Kailey er- my mom told me so people won't ask about our research since I'm her daughter." North grumbled with her real eyes which were a beautiful aqua blue color they almost divine-like. It also highlighted the small patch of freckles around her nose in a very cute way too. Peach almost choked on her salad knowing just how famous the professor is. "No way you mean THE Professor Kailey?! She was the one who first discovered the ancient sheikah technology like the divine beasts and guardians! Not to mention King Rhoam's sister." Peach gasped. North blushed softly in embarrassment she knew this was a silly idea, but her uncle would

"But isn't it kinda silly that she has you wear fake contacts? Nobody's gonna bother you." Mario asked

"Yeah, well my mom...she's just like that. She adopted me as her daughter." the hylian teen explained. "Does this mean you're a princess?" Luigi asked

"No I'm not, but sometimes I'm treated like one. She has been taking care of me for as long as I could remember...since I was seven." North said wistfully. Suddenly, a smoke bomb was thrown in the building causing a mass panic: koopas, goombas, and shy guys broke through the windows and doors. Citizens were running into each other trying to escape the ongoing attack, flipping tables, fighting the police officers, and for some reason some were stealing food from the kitchen.

"_It's the koopa army!"_

"_Mommy I'm scared!"_

"_Someone called the police quickly!"_

"_Daddy please help me!"_

"_What's going on?!"_

"_Great stars help us please!"_

The common action caused our heroes to run back into the restaurant witnessing the chaos that was happening in the building. "It's the koopa army, what are they doing here?" Peach gasped. Just then, Mario did something that looked like the chicken dance while jumping on one foot. "I. TOLD. YOU!" he exclaimed, jabbing his brother's arm. Luigi swatted his finger away in a huff, "Okay, okay chill out what do we do now?!" he said. Bowser Jr and his siblings were hovering above them on their hover copters laughing gleefully. "What are you idiots doing here?!" Daisy demanded

"Taking over this town-DUH!" Wendy sneered, rolling her eyes, the sarasaland princess growled in anger only to be held back by Luigi. Lemmy rolled in on a giant yellow bouncy ball like an acrobat giggling like a little kid at the candy. "Aaannnddd rescuing our mother!" he sang gleefully pointing to Peach. Nobody could believe what the young koopaling said because everybody knows that their princess was not Bowser's wife and quietly began to wonder what exactly did the koopa king tell his kids over the years. Everyone looked at Peach who looked like she wanted to crawl in a ditch somewhere and die. She felt a shiver go down her spine, "I AM NOT YOUR MOM!" Peach screamed petrified.

"You're so silly Mommy! Of course, you are, Papa always told us that you were kidnapped by Mario so he can marry you. But we're here to save you from that bad man!" Iggy laughed hugging her leg. It was the weirdest thing that ever happens because it was obvious that Bowser lied to his kids and his obsession with the princess became a much more disturbing problem.

Roy got annoyed with the conversation, "Enough talk, minion attack!" he ordered as the battle for the princess began. While the guys were holding them back the girls and Toad ran out through the back door. Mario was plowing through the waves of koopas and goombas hurling fireballs left and right. Link was slashing and parrying attacks with his sword and shield while Luigi was helping civilians out of the destroyed restaurant. "Let's try to drive them out of the restaurant so no one gets hurt." the hylian swordsman said.

"Yeah, let's drive them out of the town." Mario agreed and turned his brother to get doctors from the nearby hospital then focused back on the battle. The koopalings had small remotes in their hands with a push of a button their clown copters crashed through the roof with their weapons drawn. The koopalings leaped into their copters looming over snickering and grinning at them. _(Tsk. This fight isn't gonna be easy.) _Mario bit his lip.

_-Isla Park-_

Isla Park was a park outside of town that had a brilliant view of the beach. It was nighttime when Daisy, North, Navi, Toad, and Peach made it to the park but they were on edge about enemies lurking around. Toad looked around the area before whispering that it was clear. "We gotta call troops quick! Peach give your phone I'm calling Toadsworth he can get you outta here." he said.

"No! I have to help Mario, I'm not leaving!" she retorted.

"They're after you Peach! We need you to be safe." he snapped. Before the princess could reply, the fairy placed her hand on her shoulder, "Princess, as long as you're here nobody will be safe. We need to get you to safety while we stop Bowser." Navi said calmly. Daisy narrowed her eyes at the incoming koopas drawing her katana. Ever since the fall of her kingdom, she's been training nonstop on her combat abilities. Noth put her hair in a side ponytail revealing a small braid underneath her left ear and pulled out her bow. "There she is! Get her!" a koopa paratroopa captain ordered. North dodged an attack from the paratroopa and frozed him with an ice arrow before releasing five bomb arrows in the crowd. The former sarasaland princess sidestepped to her left before elbowing a koopa troopa then slashed a goomba away from her. A large cannonball flew right at her, she gasped in alarm diving to the ground separating the gang. _(No the others!) _Daisy gasped looking over the broken ground, "Are you okay?!" she yelled

"We're fine we'll make our way to the beach and regroup." Navi said until another cannonball cut them off. Daisy barely dodged the second one slowly regaining her bearings. That's when Wedney flew over on her clown copter. "Aww, what's the matter honey? Scared of a little boom?" she laughed

"Wendy…" she growled, shifting to a battle stand ready herself with her katana.

…

Back at the castle, the word just came back about the Delfino Plaza invasion. Soldiers were scrambling to the throne room where Toadsworth was giving orders to the three commanders of the kingdom's army. The first commander was the lieutenant, the leader of the army. He was a middle-aged man with a black shield and a spear strapped on his back, grey eyes, and a grey jacket with the kingdom's insignia in the front. He had a red mushroom cap with light grey spots and his name was Crow. The second commander was a big guy named Ax. He had a blue mushroom cap with white spots and a shaggy brown mustache that match his eyes. He had a brown trench coat and a huge sword in its sheath located on his back and he was also the oldest of the trio. The third commander was actually Toadette's older sister named Rosette. She looks a lot like her sister. The only difference is her purple mushroom cap and braids. She had a thin rapier hook around her waist.

"So Bowser's finally shown his ugly face and here I thought he's finally given up. UGH! I totally lost the bet with my sissy!" Rosette groaned annoyed.

"Commander Rosette be serious, this is an invasion on our land." Crow said

"Come on Crow we all know about Bowser's insane crush on the Princess. This isn't anything new in fact the guy needs to get a clue." Rosette sighed, shaking her head. Toadsworth held up his "No matter what the circumstances are we must assist Master Mario to defeat Bowser. Commanders take your men to the battle and protect Princess Peach!" Toadsworth ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the commanders saluted him. Outside the palace, hundreds of jets took to the skies and army trucks led by Crow rushed over to Delfino Plaza. _(May the great stars of Hylia watch over and protect us all.) _Toadsworth silently prayed to watch the scene through the throne room with Toadette. "I hope everyone makes it back alright." she whispered

"I do as well. Tell Dr. Toadley that I want him to go as well, both of your medical assistance will be needed." he said.

"You can count on me Toadsworth!" she said dialing her mentor's number on her phone.

_-Delfino Plaza-_

The battle waged on back well into the night at the Plaza. Mario and Bowser Jr were engaged in a serious battle, his clothes were torn and his hair was disheveled while Bowser Jr was just fine. "What's the matter Mario? Tried already hehehe!" he laughed.

"Not even close pal!" he yelled, throwing a fireball right at him. The koopa swirled his copter to the right sticking his tongue out, "Miss me!" he sang

"Did I?" the red-capped man smirked as the fireball came back around like a boomerang destroying the clown copter. The koopa hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him as he struggled to his feet. Meanwhile, Link was dodging missiles from Ludwig's copter much to his annoyance. "Grr...Stand still will ya?!" he snapped firing another mission. Instead of dodging he took a unique looking shield with Hyrulean crest with the mark of the triforce above it and braced himself. When the smoke cleared the camera zoomed in to Link's calmed yet focused expression. "There's no way he could of taken that, the stupid should of broke!" he yelled

"In the words of my grandfather: 'The Hylian Shield is impenetrable. It can not and will not break.' " Link recited swapping his sword with his bow and hit the koopaling with a powerful shock arrow sending Ludwig flying.

"If you think you can beat up our brothers like that you're dead wrong!" Larry said flying over with Roy, Morton, and Iggy along with a horde of enemies cornering the two warriors.

_(Damn we're surrounded!) _Link cursed

"Time ta teach you brats a lesson!" Roy said cracking his knuckles. Just then Rosette came flying through the air with her rapier, "It's time to teach you a lesson. LEAVE OUR KINGDOM ALONE!" she yelled. Ax followed the suit throwing grenades at them forcing the koopalings to retreat back.

"Rosette! Everyone!" Mario cried happily running over to her before seeing hundreds of troops make their way to the battlefield. "Looks like the others manage to call in reinforcements." the hylian said. Crow walked over to them and gave a salute "Lieutenant Crow at your service. Toadsworth gave us the rundown, but where is the Princess!" he asked.

"We split up Daisy, North, Toad, and Peach probably made it to the beach outside of town by now," Mario said at least that is what is thought, but his heart fell when Lemmy flew over to them with a cage attached to his copter with a blonde girl inside. "Hey we got her lets go!" he said

"Nice job little bro. Koopa Troops retreat!" Roy ordered flying away.

"No..Peach!" Mario yelled as he ran after them before anybody could stop him. He chased him up the way to the volcano until a hand grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back, restraining him. "Let me go!" Mario thrash

"So you can fall to your death? Don't be a fool!" the man said yanking him further away from the edge forcing Mario to face him. His rescuer was an odd-looking toad with an indigo colored mushroom cap that matched the cape that wrapped around him like a cloak and his smaller mask that covered half of his face. He wore gold hoop earrings and he had a small white bird on his shoulder. "Look, I appreciate you saving me, but I have to go save Peach from those damn koopalings so don't try to stop me!" he yelled. The odd-looking person sighed and shook his head "To think you are one of the chosen ones of the Goddess you are far too hot-headed. Your princess wasn't the one who was captured, the Star Maiden was the one who was taken." he said.

"Who's this Star Maiden?" Link asked

"The one you call North. Your friends are in the hotel safe, but you must save her quickly," he answered before disappearing.

Back at the army camp everyone was in a somber mood. "So what happened?" Link demanded

"It was a trap the koopalings wanted us to split us, divide and conquer. Daisy got hurt North and I did our best; they knocked us out with some kind of gas. They must've mistaken her for Peach." Toad said softly.

"We gotta save her fast, who knows what Bowser will do!" Rosette said. Link shook his head, "North's strong, she can handle herself, but you're right we need to get up that volcano and help her." he said. Toadette looked at him like he grew a second head then turned to the rest of them. "Are you crazy, why would you need to go to Corona Mountain?!" Crow exclaimed.

"We have uh, a special task ahead of us that's why we came here. Can you take us there?" Peach asked. The commanders looked at each other before answering, "Our jets can't take you all the way to the top because of the lava, but we can try to drop you off at the middle floors. We'll start preparing." Crow said following Ax and Toadette out of the room.

"What's wrong Mario?" Luigi asked, snapping his brother out of his thoughts. "That odd-looking guy stopped me..he's Dr. Toadley." he muttered

"Good thing he did. I told you so many times to think before you act." Luigi joked while sipping his soda.

"He knows about the crystal stars and the mission." he said.

"How? I bet Toadette doesn't know about it." Toad said

"I know however he does. We should be cautious around him." he said

"If he knows then he must be an ally like Fi. I didn't sense any evil intentions from him." Link said. The room went quiet trying to understand who Dr. Toadley really was. But for now, everyone agreed to get some after all the battle wasn't over yet.

_-Later that night-_

"_Link__...__Link__...__**Link**__._" a voice said rousing the young man out of his sleep. His eyes were glossed over as he looked out the window towards the mountain as was speaking to him.

"_Come, I am here waiting for you. I'm here." _the voice continued. Without saying a word he left heading towards the volcano. Dewy looked very concerned for Link who walked past him without a glance. He looked back at the camp before running off after him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**WHAT'S UP, GUYS!**

**I'm sorry for the long hiatus for this book and my other one, but this year is really strange. And when I found a break to write it's taken away because my university closed because of the COVID-19 Coronavirus. It's affecting all of us, but I'm gonna try to update as much as I can. It's probably gonna be slow but I'll do it for you guys and I want to thank you guys for staying with me and reading this.**

**The only thing I want you all to do is to stay indoors, wash your hands, and stay safe. We're gonna get through this.**

**~Beautifulforestprincess~**


	6. Battle for Delfino Part One

Theme Song:

To change the world!

And by myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief has always been forever in me

This world's getting worst to my dismay~

and I simply look the other way~

**No longer!**

I falter no longer!

I worry no longer!

I tremble no longer!

Cause now I must choose

you gave me the courage to stand and take action

(you gave me hope I will never lose!)

One time my soul was as dark as the night

but you enter my soul with your light!

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall fight for the new

(I'll open up my windows to see the sky so blue~)

To change the world!

And I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief will always be important to me!

* * *

_~Corona Mountain~ _

The guards tossed North in a jail cell slamming the door behind her. She reached for her strap for her bow, but it was gone. _(Oh no they took my bow!) _she grasped pulling out her phone only to notice there was a huge crack and it would not turn on. "And my phone is broken." she groaned in anger. The hylian took a minute to compose herself as she shuffled through her bag. She had some arrows left, exlixrs, clothes, a dagger, and a few other things. "My dear Princess Peach, you have no idea how happy I am to see you-what the? This isn't Peach!" Bowser yelled, taking a step back in shock looking at an unimpressed Hylian. The Koopa King glared at his minions who were comically shaking like leaves. "Forgive my lord it was I mean-we thought it was her it was just a simple mistake." a shy guy stammered.

"I thought it was the princess." a goomba whispered to a yellow goomba

"Yeah me too. They both have the same hair color." the yellow goomba replied. Bowser stomped over and kicked them out of the door in a comical anger "SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T LOOK LIKE PRINCESS PEACH! DIFFERENT CLOTHES, DIFFERENT FACIAL STRUCTURES, DIFFERENT EYES AND MORE! HOW COULD YOU IMBELCIALS THINK THAT THEY ARE THE SAME?!" he yelled out the door and continue to rant about how beautiful the mushroom princess is and how stupid his minions are. Kamek and North had a deadpan look on their faces as the koopa king gushed over his crush, _(This is so sad he's got a huge obsession over her and she hates his guts.) _North sweatdropped. "This is sad." she sighed dramatically.

"Yes it is, but nobody will be able to change his mind-wait a minute. L-Lord Bowser we have a victory after all. This is the niece of Rhoam, the King of Hyrule!" Kamek called over to his king. "Huh? The niece of the Hyrulean King?" Bowers turned to the jail cell where the girl was imprisoned. He stared at her for a minute.

When a light bulb lit up over his head.

A huge grin came over his face as he did a little dance. "This is perfect! We can hold Rhoam's little niece here for ransom. He'll be so horrified that we kidnapped one of Hyrule's princesses he'll give us all the money we want!" Bowser cheered

"Wait I'm-" the hylian protested

"We'll be rich! Having a princess in our greedy hands" Morton hollered

"I'm not a princess!" North exclaimed, catching their attention.

"You're not?" Bowser barked

"No. Like you said my uncle has the crown, not my mom. We're not royalty, just part of the family." North huffed crossing her arms. Iggy spun around towards the cell and gleaned at her,"You're the daughter of Professor Kailey are you? Maybe she will give us all of her data on ancient technology to us so we can build an army to take over the world!" he cheered gleefully. The blonde-haired teen now had enough of this nonsense, there was no way she was going to let anyone take advantage of her family especially these people.

**BOOM! KABLAM!**

"What was that?" Iggy asked his family, there was a brief silence between them before turning to the now destroyed jail with confused looks. They ran to the prisoner where the two guards that were watching the hostage were now unconscious on the ground. Kamek turned to the only conscious guard what happened and the guard pointed to the now destroyed cage with a now free North standing two feet away from her prison with a small sword and shield in her hands with another bow strapped tight. "No way in hell I'll let goons like you take advantage of my family." she sneered releasing a bomb arrow at them. The arrow made contact with the ground for a second then exploded around them in a 5 feet perimeter once the explosion died down the guards were laying down on the ground unconscious. Bowser's arms were slightly scorched as he lowered his arms glaring at the archer angrily "You just made a horrible mistake you stupid girl. You shouldn't have just stayed in your cage quietly with your head down." he spat.

"Yeah, you're talking to the wrong girl, I'm no damsel in distress." she growled, preparing to fire another arrow.

_~Peach Beach~_

Back on the Delfinos beach the kingdom's army was just getting up preparing for the upcoming battle. The three commanders and our heroes were huddled around a metal table looking at several detailed maps about the koopa army, corona mountain, and other military reports. "If we're gonna take that volcano by storm an aerial assault would be the best choice." Rosette proposed using a stick to point to the diagram of the mountain. "Bowser has set up a fortress on the mountain with cannons on each side. We can use our own bomber planes to take them out, allowing our men to cross safely."

"But the bomber planes will be a massive target. Those cannons will fire at them if we want this plan to work will our jets be supported to protect them until the bombs are dropped." Crow added reading another report while Mario crossed his arms before taking a report:

_**Code Red Report**_

_Date: May 19,xxxx_

_Time: 21:59_

_We finally arrived at our target location at 18:00 bc. Several arms tanks have been seen throughout the facility along with jet planes. _

_Hostage hasn't been seen yet...probably on a higher level on the volcano where the higher ups are located. Might have seen King Boo and his army are also here. [will need Professor E. Gadd's anti ghost goggles] _

… _There is an opening near floor 1 at the base of the Corona Mountain with very few guards. _

_Date: May 21,xxxx_

_Time: 01:00_

_We confirmed that King Boo is an alley of Bowser and we sent a few of our spies to the secret opening on floor 1 to secure it successfully. _

_Lately we saw Bowser leaving the mountain to talk to someone, but we don't know who. When we followed him he was talking to an unidentified figure [had to leave before we were discovered.]_

_...The hostage (North) was seen on the sixth floor of the mountain unharmed._

"So North is on the sixth floor and seems to be alright for now. We'll go through the secret opening on the mountain base to get her out of there." the red capped man said putting the report down. Navi then flew over to them, "Have you guys seen Link?" She asked

"Did he get kidnapped too?!" Crow exclaimed worried

"I highly doubt it, but where did he go? Maybe he went on ahead. And just then Fi appeared before making the Crow and Rosette jumped back in shock Ax didn't jump, but his eyes widened a bit. "Fi! Do you know where Link is? He wasn't kidnapped was he?" Peach asked, worried, she already felt horrible one of her friends was kidnapped because of her and she didn't want it to happen again. The sword spirit shook her head, "The Goddess' plan has been set in motion and has finally begun...the first crystal star has called out to Link and that's where he went." she said. Luigi ran back into his tent and came back with the Book of Stars. His eyes scanned through the pages before stopping at the page of corona mountain, "Well let's go, we have a mission to do." he said seriously. And in mere seconds the group packed up all their stuff and the soldiers got in their jet planes and tanks and made their way to Corona Mountain.

_**-Floor 1: Summer Valley-**_

The base of the mountain was filled to the brink with roses, lilies, daisies, sunflowers, and many other different types of wildflowers. The gang looked around in wonder, amazed how something so beautiful can live near a dangerous volcano. "If we weren't in a hurry I would love to take some pictures," Daisy said gently examining a rose petal her eyes scanned the area with her eyes landing at a down man not far from them. "Link!" she called running over with the others who were right behind him, he didn't seem hurt but he was obviously out of it. Slowly he opened his eyes shielding them from the bright light, "What happened? Where am I?" he asked

"At Summer Valley, the base of the mountain. You disappeared last night, what happened to you?" the brown haired princess asked

"You weren't drinking again were you?" Navi asked unimpressed with her arms crossed.

"What no! I don't really remember, I got up to get a drink, I saw a light and heard something and everything went black after. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by you guys." he explained shaking his head.

"Maybe it was the crystal star's doing. Fi did say that the hands of fate were turning or something like that." Mario said

"Yeah, but all of us saw that light and we woke up at the camp so why just Link?" Peach asked. The swordsman slowly made it to his feet much to his friends' protests but he just ignore them, "We can figure this all out later, for now , we n, we need to stop Bowser and help North as long as he's here everyone is in danger." he said retrieving his fallen sword that was next to him. A group of koopas ran downward to them, "It's Mario stop him! We can't let him get to the canon!" a green koopa yelled to his comrades as they charged towards the group with a battle cry.

"Did they just say a cannon is Bowser trying to hit Delfino Plaza with a CANNON?!" Toad screamed horrified

"That's right, it'll be operational in four hours, you have no chance of stopping it!" a goomba sneered jumping up and down.

"We need to get to the top, let's go." Peach ordered grabbing a dagger from her side charging at the incoming enemies. "H-Hey Peach wait!" Mario called running after her with the rest of the group behind him. The seven friends pushed past the koopas with ease heading up to the second floor, the mountain had six floors to it and they had a long way to go. Back on the highest peak Bowser looked over the cliff watching the upcoming battle between his army and the Mushroom Kingdom's army were going to clash in any minute. "Lord Bowser emergency, we just saw Mario and his friends at Summer Valley. They're on their way here with the kingdom's army. What should we do sire?" a koopa reported

"So he's here uh I knew he would come. How long until the cannon's operational?" Bowser asked

"Mega Cannon 0.5 will be operational in two hours Lord Bowser!" a scientist yelled from another cliffside. "Alright Bowser Jr.! Koopalings! Head down the mountain and stop them. Don't let them near the mountain." he ordered.

"Yes sir Dad" his kids saluted grabbing their clown copters and flew down the mountain. _(Once the cannon is online and operational Delfino Plaza will be under my mercy and Peach will have no other choice but to surrender.) _Bowser grinned evilly, this was by far his best plan yet it took six months in the making but now it was all worth it, the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach will finally be his and his alone.

_**-Floor 2: Autumn Creek-**_

Autumn Creek was a small woods filled with red, orange, and yellow leaves with beautiful creeks running along with clear water; it brought a calm and serene atmosphere to it. More and more enemies came to confront them but were easily dealt with as they continued to make their way to the second floor, Autumn Creek. "This is Autumn Creek." Toad pointed out he looked up and saw an incoming cannonball heading right at them, "Look out!" he yelled, pushing them out of the way of the explosion. Larry Koopa and Lemmy Koopa flew in a circle above their heads laughing at them. "Who are you?" Navi asked flying up to them

"Who are we? You must be new around here if you don't know who we are." Larry began

"But you'll know soon enough you wanna know why? Cause Larry and Lemmy are here and nobody's gonna get to the top!" Lemmy sang twirling around in his copter in a circle. Mario gritted his teeth charging up enough energy leaping into the air,

"Get out of our way!" he yelled, cocking back his fist, Lemmy created a shield around him deflecting Mario's attack. A cannonball shot out of the copter hitting the plumber's stomach as he crashed to the ground. "Maro!" Peach cried

"Take this haha!" Larry laughed, shooting another cannonball, quickly Toad pulled an ice flower and shot an ice arrow freezing it solid. Luigi had a fire flower and released a fire blast at the koopalings; the two retreated back coughing due to the smoke. "You guys get going Luigi and I can take care of this." Toad said

"Wait shouldn't we take them on together though?" Navi asked worriedly

"There's no time! Get going, we'll be fine!" Luigi argued although he watched the other run ahead after telling them that they'll be okay he wasn't sure about that and neither was Toad. They were terrified and they weren't that strong or not very brave either, but they were lives on the line and knowing that helped them swallow their fear. The koopalings jumped out of their clown copters and took out their wands preparing for the fight.

"**Lightning Attack!" **Lemmy yelled casting a spell where a lightning bolt spot formed his wand at them. Luigi and Toad dodged the attack as the lightning made a crack in the ground. "**Rock Crusher!" **Larry yelled as a large rock levitated up from the ground and was thrown at them.

"Ahh!" the boys cried falling at the ledge, a loud pop was heard in the green plumber's left arms _(That didn't sound good.) _ he groaned

"Are you ok Luigi?" Toad asked helping him up

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry," he said clutching his now broken arm as Larry and Lemmy moved closer ready to cast another spell, "You won't be fine when we're done with you haha!" Lemmy laughed as a lightning bolt formed from his wand.

_**-Floor 3: Leafy Plains-**_

Morton Koopa was enjoying the peaceful view around him as the trees swayed gently in the wind. The animals living there were mainly hiding in their homes not used to these many visitors at their home, but a few peaked their heads out in curiosity. It was so nice and quiet he ended up falling asleep listening to the birds crip around him, unlike the rest of his siblings he was a more of a quiet guy who enjoyed nature. Yes, he was loyal to his father, but he didn't really understand his dad's infatuation with Princess Peach. She wasn't their mom and she definitely didn' feel the same way about him so all of this didn't really make any sense to him, but what did he know? Maybe there was something about Peach or something. Morton opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps coming this way and saw our heroes who stopped and looked at him. "Don't get in our way Morton." Daisy warned balling her fists

"..." Morton just blinked twice slowly before laying his head back down resuming his nap.

"I don't think he'll bother us." North said walking over to them from the other side of the woods

"North are you alright?" Link asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, but let's get moving. The fourth floor isn't far." North said pointing to the next entrance. Peach looked over the ledge watching the fight deep in thought. "What's that noise?" Morton asked, waking up again. They turned their direction to the sky where two large air fleets flying overhead of the volcano and with hundreds of jets following behind them with Crew, Rosette, and Ax radioing each other:

**Crow: **Ax do you copy? Rosette do you copy?

**Ax**: Radio's loud and clear.

**Rosette:** This is the Queen of Command speaking. Bow to your ruler!

**Crow: **Are you serious right now? We're in the middle of a war and you're goofing around!

**Rosette: ** Geez lighten man man, this is why you don't have a girlfriend.

**Ax: **Focus you two, the enemy's approaching

**Crow: **Mushroom Ariel Fleet this is your general commander enemy fighters are approaching fire at will! Guard Squad protect the bombers and Guard Squad 2 back me up!

After those commands, you could see nothing but green and orange lasers blasting each other from both of the aerial fleets and at the base on the v, and at the base on the volcano, the Koopa Troop, and the Toad Army were in the midst of battling each other. Back at the Leafy Plains Morton, Peach, Mario, Link, Daisy, and Navi watched the battle. Peach backed away walking back towards where she previously came. "Where you're going Princess?" Navi called.

She didn't respond at first, her people needed her.

She needed to help her army fight, most probably wouldn't agree, but she was sick and tired of being a damsel in distress.

She was the princess and she will fight to save her kingdom. In order to give them the advantage they needed to immobilize the Koopa Troop. "Where are you going Peach?" Daisy called

"We need to immobilize the Koopa Troop and I'm going to help my army. I'm sick and tired of being a damsel in distress. Go ahead I'll have someone send a jet plane to get you to the top. It's time to pull my own weight." Peach said with a smile. She pulled out her pink pastoral and jumped off the ledge and floated down to the base. Her feet landed on the ground in front of her army like a barrier between the two armies with a determined look on her face.

"We will protect our kingdom from these tyrants. We are the first and last line of defense and we will win!" Peach ordered raising her fist

"_**YEEEEEEAAAAHHH!**_" the army yelled with racing lines accenting their cry rushing over at the enemy. They will fight to the death for their kingdom and for their freedom. Back at the Leafy Plains Mario and the others ran up the mountain to determine to end this war, they were gonna stop Bowser's cannon before time ran out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Battle for Delfino has finally begun! Bowser's planning on destroying the town with a giant cannon that will be operational in less than four hours! Luigi and Toad fight Larry and Lemmy and Peach is fighting with the Toad Army, can Mario and the rest of our heroes stop Bowser's plan in time? **

**Everyone have a great day wash your hands, practice social distancing, and stay safe!**

**-BeautifulForestPrincess-**


	7. Battle for Delfino Part Two

Theme Song:

To change the world!

And by myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief has always been forever in me

This world's getting worst to my dismay~

and I simply look the other way~

**No longer!**

I falter no longer!

I worry no longer!

I tremble no longer!

Cause now I must choose

you gave me the courage to stand and take action

(you gave me hope I will never lose!)

One time my soul was as dark as the night

but you enter my soul with your light!

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall fight for the new

(I'll open up my windows to see the sky so blue~)

To change the world!

And I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief will always be important to me!

* * *

_**-Floor 2: Autumn Creek-**_

Luigi jumped back from Lemmy's thunder attack, backflipping in the air and landed next to Toad. "Man we can't even get close to them! We gotta find a way to take those wands." Toad said and while he was saying that Luigi surveyed the area before coming up with an idea.

"Those wands are magnetic and the rocks around us are magnetically charged, if you can distract them I can use this machine I built to increase the power of the magnetic rays to draw their wands." Luigi explained pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small machine with a disk attached to it. Toad nodded and the two boys got in their positions as the two koopalinga made their way towards their location. Lemmy and Larry slowly hovered slightly over the ground looking around for them. Toad and Luigi were hiding over a suspended rock-structure like wall between the wall was a gap that allowed them to see what was happening below. Toad leaped onto another ledge and landed on top of Larry's copter grabbing a hold of the steering wheel. "Ugh! Get off you little snot!" he cried trying to regain control of the wheel. The copter went right and left in every different direction as the two of them. "What are you doing big bro?!" Lemmy cried out failing his arm in a comical fashion.

"He won't let go on the wheel!" Larry gagged as Toad elbowed him in the stomach, while that commotion was going on the green capped plumber pulled out this machine again and began tinkering with the settings activating the device. The disk began to glow a soft blue color as the magnetic field around it began to glow as well.

Lemmy raised his wand, "**Sandstorm's Fury!**" he cried, a sandstorm was whipped up around them. "Whahahahaha!" Toad screamed, swept him off his feet twisting and turning in the wind before crashing in the ground landing on the machine breaking it. "Toad are you alright?" Luigi cried running to his friend, but he was unconscious and unresponding, "Come Toad wake up!" He cried gently, shaking him but it was no use.

"Well, well look who's all alone." Larry sneered at the frighten man cracking his fists.

_**-Floor 6: Corona's Peak-**_

Kamek was doing a patrol around the mountain surveying what was going on, everyone under Bowser was on edge. They're was two main battles going on, one at the base and the second in the sky there was only two hours left until the cannon was operational and victory would be theirs for good. _(Once the cannon is operational we will destroy Delfino Plaza. Princess Peach will have no other choice but to surrender, But there is still Mario and the rest of his pathetic friends. But not even Mario can stop us this time.) _he pondered to himself.

{Flashback}

_Last Night 12:30 am_

_Bowser and Kamek were walking away from their base and silently admired the engineers working on the cannon that will be operational soon. "My Lord you're a certified genius! At this rate nobody will be able to stop us!" The wizard praised. Bowser crossed his arm puffing up his chest "Of course I am! It took six months, but it was all worth it. You have no idea how hard it was to not use this bad boy sooner. And this is just a stepping stone, the whole Mushroom Kingdom will be ours and once I defeat Mario I'll finally have my darling Peach all by myself!" Bowser sang gleefully._

"_I wholeheartedly agree with you, Your Nastiness!" Kamek laughed gleefully. The two of them laughed evilly as they made their way towards base camp. _

_{Flashback ends}_

Kamek continued to patrol around the volcano still in thought he saw Mario, Daisy, Navihe pondered to himself. He was going to help out at the aerial fleet, but something caught his eyes "Hohoho my lucky day." He grinned

_**-Floor 4: Winter Road-**_

"There's only two and a half hours until that cannon's ready." Link said looking at his watch

"Alright then let's pick up the pace we can't let Bowser turn that thing on!" Mario said, picking up speed. Everything was going smoothly until they heard a scream. Quickly, they turned around and saw Daisy and Navi trapped in a magic cage with Kamek laughing next to it. "No, Daisy! Navi!" North cried

"Who's that?" Link asked

"Kamek Koopa, he's a powerful wizard and Bowser's second in command. Darn it, this is the last thing we need!" The red cap plumber said

"On the contrary Mario **YOU **are the last thing we need right now. Why do you always have to be a pest to us?" the wizard asked annoyed with a snap of his finger the magic cage flew out of sight towards the peak. "Mario goes after Daisy and Navi don't worry about Kamek, we'll deal with him." North said calmly, pulling out her bow. Mario looked at the hylian swordsman who nodded before telling him to go ahead; he wished them good luck before sprinting ahead. Kamek raised his wand up but it was knocked out of his hand by a shock arrow when the arrow hit its target it created a small field of electricity around the wizard. "EEEHHH AAA!" the wizard screamed in pain dropping his wand in the process, the blonde archer dove underneath the electric field snatching the wand as the electricity died down. The wizard growled in anger forming a magic blue ball and threw it at them. Link and North jumped away from each other both of them to get away from the magic orb. The hylian girl pulled out a fire arrow at the orb while Link charged at the wizard with his sword, the hylian swordsman's and the wizard's blades clashed against each other time and time again

as they fought for dominance.

North pulled herself up from the ground and used her arrows to give her comrade backup from the sides distracking their foe. The evil wizard tried to slash the swordsman in the side, but he dodge it and blocked the attack with his shield and spun around creating a gust of wind with this sword spiraling Kamek in the air. _(Was that a spin attack?!) _he gasped slowly and regained control of his broom as he tried to catch his breath. "Seems like you're having trouble Kamek." Roy chuckled

"Watch your lip child, I can turn you into a toad with a snap of my fingers." Kamek hissed.

"Whatever just let me help you out. That Link guy is the son of the late elite warrior from Hyrule he's not someone to take lightly. Deal with the girl." Roy ordered cracking his knuckles. Kamek scoffed at the young koopa flying over to North while Roy flew over to Link's direction. The four of them stared at each other in a tense silence until the koopaling broke the silence with his wand, "**Magma Storm!**" he yelled then dozens of huge fireballs were shot in the air then came crashing down on them. The hylians struggled to dodge the fireballs that were raining down on them, in the midst of that Kamek swooped down "**Black Lightning!**" he commanded shooting a bolt of lightning at the girl. "North!" Link cried rushing over to her, but was stopped by a lava plume from Roy. "Pay attention pal cause your battle is with me, ha!" Roy said, creating an area surrounded by lava around them. Quickly he pulled up his shield protecting himself from the molten rock lowering it slighting the camera showed Link's calm and focused expression. "The Hylian Shield is the strongest shield in the world, how on earth did a thief like you get your hands on it?" Roy asked in curiosity. _(I can't get to North without cooling down the lava. I need to end this quickly so she won't get hurt.) _he analyzed then checked his watch they only had an hour to get to the cannon. "Man you guys sure are a pain." he groaned _(Mario you better be at the top) _he sweated biting his lip pulling out a giant sword that glowed an icy blue color.

**-Base of Corona Mountain-**

Peach slashed at another soldier with a katana that she borrowed from one of her soldiers. Her usually straight blonde hair was now curly and frizzled and there were cuts and scratches all over her faces and arms, her dress was cut in a few places. Things were doing fine until Wendey and Ludwig joined the battlefield and it swung in the koopa's favor. "Ahh!" Peach cried falling to the ground by a cannonball that was shot at her. "Just give up already! **Breaking Thunder!**" Ludwig said, a thunder cloud rammed into the injured princess

"You're not gonna win! **Dark Waves!**" Wendy sang summoning a dark psychic wave head towards the girl.

"PRINCESS!" a soldier yelled, jumping in front of her taking the hit instead of her.

"No!" Peach screamed rushing over to the fallen soldier. The koopalings just laughed and mocked what the brave soldier did. _(What do I do? We're losing_ _this battle...I-I can't...I can't. I-I'm too weak. I just want to protect my people.) _Peach whimpered, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes that fell anyways.

"_**Don't give up." **_ a voice said revealing to be a Grand Star.

"Huh?" Peach barked

"Who said that?" Ludwig asked, looking around. Just then, a bright light broke free of the dark clouds, everyone stopped and looked at the Grand Star in amazement. Everybody knew about the legend of the Grand Stars, they were thought to be messengers of where the Goddess Hylia and the ancestors of the Mushroom Kingdom. "_**Listen to the voice of the stars, you were chosen by the Goddess Hylia to end the darkness, to save the world. Now, you all have the power of the Goddess. Use these Star Gems and fight." **_the Grand Star spoke again. Then the golden star flew in the sky and twirled around at a rapid pace and millions of multicolored gems fell from the sky in a brilliant light show. The gems flew across the sky all over the world and some of the gems landed around the volcano and just then a pink aura glowed from inside Peach to her surprise, the same thing happened to Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and Toad. Peach's aura became more radiant as a pink gem fell from the sky and her body absorbed it. The same thing happened when a red gem flew into Mario, a green gem flew into Luigi, an orange gem flew into Daisy, and a teal green colored gem flew into Toad. After that happened the light began to dim down, "_**Fight and never give up." **_the Grand Star said before flying back into the cloud. The princess felt a surge of newfound in her as all of her cuts and scratches were gone like they were never there to begin with. _(I can do it.) _Peach said in her mind forcing herself to her feet, little heart shaped diamonds shimmered around her fists. The princess glared at Wendy and Ludwig who shook in fear at the new power that she now possessed. She bent down to him placing her hand over his injury. The fallen soldier beside her watched in amazement as his wound began to heal before she calmly marched in front of him.

_(I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it. I CAN DO IT!)_

"**HEART DIAMOND!**" Peach yelled raising her arms with hands in front of her, a pink aura formed from her hands as a gigantic pink glass-like diamond in the shape of a heart formed from her palms. The diamond shined beautifully in the sunlight she released the diamond and it split into two colliding with the two koopalings with blinding speed. "Wh-What was that?" Wedney groaned, rubbing her head she turned to her brother, but he was unconscious. She bristled in anger getting back on her clown copter picking up her wand again. "Why you.. I have no idea why a Grand Star decided to give you a power boost, but just because you got one doesn't make you stronger than me!" she snapped waving her wand around, a dark sound wave shot from it heading towards Peach. "**Heart Blast!**" she countered releasing a pink colored energy blast from her hand colliding with the sound wave. Then she threw another energy blast at her female koopaling knocking her off balance a little. "Princess are you alright?" Rosette asked running over to her

"I'm fine. Listen I'll deal with Wedney, but you need to take over the forts, it's the only way we'll make it up the volcano." Peach ordered the commander. Rosette bowed before she led the army up towards the forts. Wedney was about to launch at the army but was hit again by another heart attack. "Your fight is with me." Peach said

"You're gonna regret this, you spoiled princess!" Wedney replied back. The two girls stood in silence as everything else felt like it was in slow motion around them. The Koopa princess adjusted her pink polka dot bow slightly as the blonde haired princess's hair blew gently in the wind.

_(This power she received..the Grand Stars are said to have special powers, that what Daddy said. I need to be cautious and take her out quickly. It's such a pain I can't just take her out, but Daddy's orders.) _Wedney sighed.

_(Wendey's power is based on psychic and sound waves. I need to use long range attacks and keep my ears covered if I'm gonna have a chance.) _Peach analyzed putting earbuds in her ears. "Ha! If you think wearing earbuds is gonna help you well reality check cause you're dead wrong!" Wedney scoffed, releasing a dark energy blast at her. A light pink wall came up from the ground in front of Peach, but it began to crack under pressure until it shattered. "Augh!" Peach stumbled a bit quickly regaining her balance. "You may have magic but you sure don't know how to use it!" the koopa princess laughed, "**Magnetic Wave Storm!**" she yelled. Despite wearing a dress, Peach somersaulted away from the four massive sound waves and took cover in a cave trying to catch her breath huddle behind a boulder. "Where did all that confidence go?' the koopaling sneered. She lowered the clown copter close to the ground to search for the cave that Peach was hiding in. The clown copter passed by the mushroom princess's hideout as she quitely ran out to another one and leaped in the air. "**Heart Flash!**" she yelled as a swarm of bright pink hearts swirled around Wedney's eyes as a blinding light.

"AAAAHHHH! MY EYES!" Wendy screamed in pain covering her eyes

"**Heart Diamond!**" Peach said, summoning another giant heart shaped diamond that destroyed the koopaling's clown copter as it crashed to the ground, kicking up a dust storm. As the dust died down you could see Wedney scratched up and unconscious on the ground with her destroyed copter lying on the ground four feet away from her. "I gotta admit your cannon to me by surprise, but if you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you destroy this town you're dead wrong." Peach said looking at her defeated enemy before running off to assist the Toad Army. _(Mario, you leave the Koopa Army to me. Just please make it in time to stop that cannon!) _ she silently pleaded running faster.

**-Floor 4: Winter Road-**

As for Link, he looked down at his left hand where his birthmark began to glow. A golden triangle appeared however only the bottom right triangle glowed on his hand, _(The Triforce of Courage_? _But why?) _Link pondered to himself, but pushed the thoughts aside, that can wait til later now he needed to focus on the battle. North was still unconscious, but all three pieces of the Triforce softly glowed on her right hand without her knowing as she regained consciousness. "What the heck was that Kamek?" Roy asked but the wizard didn't answer his question.

"Are you alright?" Link asked helping his childhood friend up to her feet she nodded that she was okay taking out a metal shield of her own. "So you let's see how you two can handle this." Kamek said, aiming his wand at them, **Metal Spikes!**" he yelled as a swarm of tiny metal spikes charged at them. The two hylians shot four bomb arrows and destroyed the metal spikes while Roy charged at Link who dodge the attack. The swordsman leaped in the air, his broadsword glowing with a divine light as he sliced Roy's clown copter in half in slow motion. He landed on his feet with a calm expression as the clown copter exploded behind him. "And that's the game." he said then turned to the other battle that was taking place. Kamek charged at North. "**Fire Arrows: Release!**" North said shooting a barrage of fire arrows at the wizard at rocket speed.

Kamek zipped through the arrows with amazing speed deflecting the rest of the arrows with a magic barrier, the hylian archer gasped in shock dodging the incoming arrows and took cover behind a rock formation wall. Quickly she released a shock arrow electrocuting Kamek from behind, "EEEAAHH!" Kamek screamed in pain as an electric current shook through his body. She noticed bubbles forming from her hands as the back of her right hand began feeling the magic's sensation swirl inside of her. "**Bubble Stream!**" she shouted holding her palm up, a powerful stream of water bubble hit Kamek directing knocking him out of the sky crashing him to the ground. _(What is this sensation? And why does it sound so familiar?) _she ponders looking at the back of her hand when something sparked in her mind:

_-A woman with a golden hair drape in pure white robes held out her hands creating a tidal wave. It was impossible to see the woman's face since the vision was extremely blurry. The unknown woman releases the wave which seems to crash down into a ravine, her right hand possesses three golden triangles which formed into the Triforce in front of her.-_

"Hey are you okay?" Link asked gently, shaking the girl's shoulders snapping her out of the vision. North shook her head as the haze in her mind faded away bringing her back into reality. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think it was some sort of vision or something." she said

"What was it about?" he asked.

"I don't know, there was a woman, but it was blurry and confusing. I didn't recognize her either, it's the weirdest thing." North said looking at her friend's hand, "Link, that's the Triforce of Courage. Your birthmark... How did you-" she began.

"I have no idea, but that's gonna have to wait. We need to help Mario right now." Link said she nodded in understanding. Their new powers were not important as of now there was only forty minutes until the cannon was activated it was a race against time. "How are we going to make up to the top? We're not gonna make it if we run." North said. Just then, two jet planes came into a nearby cliff, one of the jet's hatch opened revealing Crow, "Hey you need a lift?" he yelled over the wind and engine with a smile. "Perfect timing mate!" North laughed leaping on the wing and Link following her actions landing on Ax's jet wing. The two jets backed away from the cliff and zoomed up the volcano.

**-Floor 5: Spring Plains-**

Mario was running full speed up the volcano with flames trailing behind him. He just passed the Winter Road a few minutes ago without breaking a sweat, the plains were filled with lush trees and it was pretty humid, a sign that he was getting close to the peak. He saw a group of koopas running towards him but he blasted them away with a fireball as he continued on his way. _(Ever since that gem appeared over to me I got fire powers. I wonder what that Grand Star was talking about back then, but never mind that. I gotta save Daisy and Navi then stop that cannon!) _he thought to himself. He skidded to a halt backflipping away from Bowser as he crashed down to plains, the animals around the area fled the spot scurrying for cover. "Heh. I should have suspected as much Mario I figure you would make your way up here. But this is the farest you're gonna go!" Bowser grinned.

"Think again pal, I'm climbing to the top to stop that canon!" Mario yelled running towards the koopa king forming a fist that turned into flames. Leaping into the air raising his fist, "**FIRE FIST!**" he roared slamming his fist down onto his foe. The koopa kings raised his arms together in an x formation blocking Mario's fiery fist. The plumber's eyes widened as the koopa king went into his huge shell spinning at rapid speed knocking him backwards. "**FIREBALL!**" he yelled, shooting five giant fireballs at him. Bowser retreated back into his shell and spun around at speed of fast; it created a whirlwind around him dissipating the fireballs. The two clashed again engaged in an intense hand to hand combat both of their auras were so powerful it made an intense gust around them in a circle until they punched each other in the face sending each other backwards. _(He's stronger…) _Mario gritting his teeth

"This is the end Mario you can't beat me this time there's no way I can stop my cannon! And after I beat you Peach will be mine and we'll finally get married!" Bowser laughed with a slight blush on his cheeks. Mario's cheeks turned red in anger growling in annoyance, "There no way I'll let that happen! I'm gonna stop that cannon right here and now, you're not getting away with this Bowser!" Mario said with a fierce look on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is part two of the Delfino Plaza battle and the next chapter will be this small arc finale. Will they be able to stop the canon in time? Stay tune to find out! Also I want to thank everybody who took the time to read this. It really helps me out since this is something I really like to do! I hope you guys will stay safe. Please remember to wash your hands, wear a mask, and remember to stay six feet or more apart, social distancing please. **

**Have a wonderful day!**

**-BeautifulForestPrincess-**


	8. Battle for Delfino Part Three

Theme Song:

To change the world!

And by myself I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief has always been forever in me

This world's getting worst to my dismay~

and I simply look the other way~

**No longer!**

I falter no longer!

I worry no longer!

I tremble no longer!

Cause now I must choose

you gave me the courage to stand and take action

(you gave me hope I will never lose!)

One time my soul was as dark as the night

but you enter my soul with your light!

I see the sun, my heart knows no limits

Today I shall fight for the new

(I'll open up my windows to see the sky so blue~)

To change the world!

And I need to believe in what I can achieve!

And that belief will always be important to me!

* * *

**-Floor 5: Spring Plains-**

Bowse took a deep breath and retraced in his enormous shell and began to spin at high speed sending the red capped man into the air. "AAARGH!" Mario cried out in pain

"Give it up!"

"AAHH!"

"You won't win this time Mario!" the koopa king laughed

Mario's cheeks turned red in anger growling in annoyance, "There no way I'll let that happen! I'm gonna stop that cannon right here and now, you're not getting away with this Bowser!" Mario said with a fierce look on his face. _(He's definitely gotten stronger if I'm gonna beat him in time I gotta hit him hard with my more serious attacks.) _he said to himself gathering his fire energy in his fists. The flames gathered to his fist and created a giant wheel that was rapidly growing larger by the minute. "What is this power?" Bowser questioned

"**Fire-Flame Wheel!**" Mario yelled as the giant fiery wheel crashed into the koopa's stomach at lighting speed knocking the wind out of him. He crashed through part of the volcano's exterior creating a small crater on the side of the mountain's side. And charged at him with full speed as the two warriors clashed in an intense hand to hand combat. It was so intense that their auras began to flare to life creating harsh Bowser came from out of the rubble holding his injured arm coughing. "Alright, I'll admit you got stronger Mario, but you're not the only one who's been training," he growled, taking a deep breath and letting out a stream of fire from his mouth. The red-capped plumber's eyes widened slightly as he backflipped away from the fire stream.

Bowser kept Mario on his feet by as the red-capped plumber continued to dance around his fire breaths. _(What is this? I can't get close enough to attack!) _the plumber gritted his teeth frustrated dodging another fire breath. A large shadow hovered over his head causing him to look up to. The koopa king's tail was slammed against his head sending him crashing to the ground. When the smoke cleared away you could see Mario lying face down on the ground with his hat lying down beside him with his clothes slightly torn. "I've been training nonstop over the past six months. Pushing my body to the very limits and my minions have been working nonstop to build this weapon. I'm too strong for you Mario it's all over now." Bowser grinned.

"I'm not done yet." the hero said pushing himself to his feet.

"What the-" Bowser barked confused. Slowly the hero picked up his cap and looked at him with a fierce look in his eyes. "As long as I'm breathing I will never give up!" Mario yelled.

…

**-Base of Corona Mountain-**

Ever since Peach's victory against Wendy O. Koopa the tables have turned to the Mushroom Kingdom's favor. They managed to blow up the loops army's cannon and were now making their way to Luigi and Toad at the Autumn Plains. The two of them were still in the midst of fighting Lemmy and Larry. "**Wind Slash!" **Luigi yelled, swiping his arm horizontally across his chest. A thin blade of air at Larry knocking him out as he fell out of his clown copter. Toad clasped his hands together as electricity, "**Electric Ball!" **Toad yelled hurling a ball of blue electricity at the koopaling. Larry quickly dodged the ball of electricity as it crashed into a boulder. "Why you! Take this!" he growled as he threw a ball of green magic at them. Just then, Peach jumped in front of the two with her arms stretched out in front of her. "**HEART DIAMOND!" **the princess shouted, releasing a gigantic pink diamond at Larry's attack. It quickly destroyed the ball of green magic and stamped into the clown copter destroying it. "Thanks for the help Peach." Luigi thanked her.

"Yeah, any longer we would have been in trouble." Toad said.

Peach gave them a warm closed-eyed smile and slightly frowned, "Where are the others?" she asked her green-capped friend

"They went ahead up the volcano to stop the other koopas. We haven't heard from them since, and the cannon is going to blow up Delfino Plaza in ten minutes!" Luigi gasp. Rosette tightened her grip on her katana. _(Will never make it to the top at this rate, but we can at least try to make it the Spring Plains.) _she said to herself. "We won't make it to the top, but let's try to make it to Spring Plains to assist Mario." she said

"Right!" the group nodded running up the path up the volcano. _(Mario...you're still determined to keep your promise aren't you?) _Peach thought remembering what Mario told her before they got to Corona Mountain.

_Flashback _

_Back at the army base soldiers were running back and forth preparing the tanks, gathering weapons, and going over their plans. On the beach, the blonde princess was sitting alone on the beach watching the waves retraced and gently washed over her feet. "Are you alright Peach?" Mario asked. _

"_No. I'm not Mario, what if we don't stop Bowser in time? It's obvious that he's been working on this for months and this is all just too much." she cried burying her head in her knees. Mario took next to Peach and took her hand in his own. "There's no need to worry." he smiled standing back up. "Mario…" the princess whispered with teary ears. Mario looked down at her with a smile making her blush. "I'll stop Bowser no matter what so don't you worry about it alright Peach?" he promised._

_-__Flashback End__-_

_(Even now when's time's almost out. You're trying to keep our promise aren't you Mario? Always running to help me. Well, now it's mine turn to help you.) _Peach thought to herself pushing herself to run faster. It was time for her to step up. Her time to fight in the front lines instead of others fighting for her. She was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and nobody else. Peach was tired of being protected, it was time for her to protect her people.

**-Corona's Peak-**

Daisy and Navi were being held in a cell being guarded by two koopas. "Daisy we gotta get out of here and fast." Navi whispered

"Way ahead of you." the former princess said, pulling out a hairpin and began tinkering around with the lock. A few seconds later the lock fell off as the door was pushed open the two girls ran out of the cell. The nearest guards charged at them with their spears raised as they leaped into the air. Quickly, Daisy raised her hands in the air in front of her, "**FLOWER SHIELD!" **she yelled creating a large bright orange flower in front of her deflecting the guards' attack. "Nice one Daisy!" the fairy cheered, raising her fist in the air. _(So this is the power of Grand Star was talking about, but what does it mean? Did Her Grace Hylia give us a fraction of her power to help us?) _Navi thought to herself. However, she was brought out of her thoughts when Daisy called her name. Just then, North and Link made it to the peak by air. The two of them along with Ax and Crow landed right next to the girls. "Good to see ya ladies!" Ax smirked

"You two Ax, how is everything at the base of the volcano?" Daisy asked.

"At first we had a little bit of trouble, but the army turned the tides around with Peach's victory against Wendy. The rest of the army's making their way up here." Ax reported catching them up to speed. "Let's hurry up and destroy the cannon then." Daisy said adjusting her crown

"But how? There are guards everywhere." Ax asked and he was right about that. The cannon was on a high platform with over ninth high ranking guards around it. North's blue eyes widened as a light bulb appeared suddenly. "I got an idea. Link do you still have an ancient arrow?" she asked. She was aware her childhood friend was a master thief and back at Hyrule Castle, he managed to steal a bundle of five ancient arrows along with a few other things. The swordsman nodded pulling out an arrow made out of unknown material. "What is that?" Ax asked, pointing to the arrow

"It's called an ancient arrow, it's a specialized arrow that's made from sheikah technology. It's powerful enough to destroy the cannon." Navi explained.

_(Can something so small have that much power?) _Daisy questioned

"I get it now. We'll draw their attention and while we're doing that Link takes out the cannon with his ancient arrows." North said in determination as everyone went to their positions.

There was only one minute left.

There was no time to waste.

_60 seconds..._

Mario and Bowser charged at each other with the last of their strength. The fate of Delfino Plaza was hanging in the balance.

_58 seconds…_

The group charged at the cannon. Ax and Crow drew out their swords and clashed with the koopa soldiers.

_57 seconds…_

"**Petal's Barrage!**" Daisy yelled unleashing a barrage of razor-sharp petals at the soldiers hurling them into the air. "**Bubble Trap!**" North shouted creating three large bubbles that encased the scientists working on the canon.

_40 seconds…_

Bowser took a deep breath and released a powerful blast from his mouth. Mario didn't hesitate at all and ran right into the fire.

_30 seconds…_

Peach, Luigi, and Toad led the Mushroom army into the last remaining army of the Koopa Troopa.

_15 seconds…._

Link jumped in to pulling out his bow and arrow ready to take the shot.

_10 seconds…._

"Super Canon is now operational!" a scientist reported

"FIRE THE CANNON!" Kamek ordered

_8 seconds…_

The cannon roared to life as as a powerful blue beam firing at the town below.

_7 seconds…._

The ancient arrow glowed a brilliant shade of blue. With mystical energy was spiraling around it.

_**5 seconds…**_

The red-capped hero's body turned into flames as his glowed like there were flames in his eyes. "**INFERNO DRIVE!**" Mario yelled at the top of his lungs. A gigantic spiral of fire surrounded Bowser as Mario punched him in the stomach. The Koopa King gagged in pain as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

_**4 seconds….**_

"Don't fail me now." Link whispered letting the arrow fly into the air.

_**3 seconds…**_

The ancient arrow absorbed the blast and collided with the cannon, destroying it.

_**2 seconds…**_

The Mushroom Army roared to life filled with laughter, crying, and cheering. The battle was over. Delfino Plaza was safe.

They won.

_**1 second…**_

Bowse laid on the ground his whited out eyes were glazed over in defeat. Mario stood over him in a relaxed position. His clothes were torn but that didn't seem to bother him as he adjusted his cap. "Now it's over."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And we're back!**

**I'm sorry for the delay, but something big happened a month ago. But it's all alright now! So Bowser is finally beaten and Delfino Plaza is saved. So now our heroes can continue looking for the Crystal Star!**

**I just want to thank you guys for reading and please stay safe out there!**

**~BeautifulForestPrincess~**


End file.
